Halfbaked 2 - A Minute Longer
by Morphy
Summary: More half baked story ideas from the past. Just storing them here while I clear things out. I don't plan to continue them. Read if you like. All Bellice - trigger warning themes of Death


Vigilante 

I prepared my mental checklist as I carelessly shoved the objects into my pockets. Phone check, music check, Kevlar check, knife check and guns double check. Now I'm ready for a night on the town.

I climbed out my apartment window and up the short rusted ladder onto the roof. The Seattle night air was starting to chill my bones so I decided to get a move on.

Crossing rooftops is a skill not lost on me, the many broken bones are proof of that fact and now I think there's more screws keeping me together than skin.

There seemed to be a hush that had fallen over the city and it was nowhere near the time for the sun to be showing it's face. I hit a gap in the rooftops to big to jump and peered over the edge. I don't know what I was expecting to find nothing seemed to change in this city. I hoped onto the fire escape and made it down to the alley floor.

"Hey B where you been? Late tonight." Emmett a homeless guy who by accident had become an informant of mine and maybe even a friend.

I scanned the alley up and down keeping my back to the bricks. "Well Emmett I do have a life you know?" I raised my eyebrow slightly and it rubbed against the edge of my mask.

"Yeah a life." Emmett scoffed putting his hands deep into the oversized tan coat that he probably got from the church, "and what is it you really do out in real world are you a cop? Huh or maybe a stripper? Wouldn't that be fantastic taking off your clothes by day and cleaning up the streets by night." Emmett finished with a low whistle that echoed down the alley.

I inwardly chuckled at Emmett's ideas of who I was in the 'real world' I wonder how surprised he'd be if he found out I was just a geek who got sick of fantasy and wanted a taste of the real thing. "What kind of stripper works by day?" I laughed as Emmett just shrugged. I liked Emmett he was always very light and kind hearted and in the five months we had known each other it hurt me to see him live like this but I had tried to help him before and he just doesn't seem to want it. I took an energy bar from my pocket and he took it like he always did. While he was distracted with food I slipped fifty bucks into the pocket of his pack back.

"So Em, know of any action tonight?" I asked ready to get on the hunt. Action was a codeword for us that could include anything from a drug den to guys who liked to get a little too fresh with girls.

"Sorry B," Emmett tilted his big bolder sized head apologetically "it's all quiet tonight."

"Quiet yeah too quiet," with that I left heading south to the biker bars on the south side of the city.

The further south I headed the louder the music could be heard. The bass was pounding through the sidewalk and I could feel it in my bones. I found another fire escape and climbed the short four stories. I perched on the corner on the building looking…preparing for the signs. Being a geek had its advantages like knowing about all the new gadgets you'd think only existed in comic books but let me tell you if you could think of a superhero gadget then there was a geek out there who could make it. I put my earpiece in and turned the receiver on. I jerked back as the loud music from the club blasted through the receiver. I had forgotten to put it to acoustic noise only. I could hear a lot of conversations but I learned to pick up on certain buzz words but there was nothing just some people drinking and having a good time and I had nothing against that maybe word had gotten round that I was kicking ass and taking names.

I paced the rooftop willing something to happen come on I'd even break up a bar fight at this point. I decided this was a dead end and headed towards the park, the park was always a basin of sin at this time. I had only made it a block when I heard the scream and it was odd cause it was defiantly a guy scream and he sounded in serious pain. I raced across the rooftops towards the docks the beating was getting louder and I would hear him wheeze as the kicked the air from his stomach.

I reached the scene in time he was still breathing from what I could see; there were four guys all pretty big and a Rottweiler. Why dogs? I fucking hate dogs.

Being a vigilante did not instantly make me crazy or an idiot, I will agree that a little of both is needed but that didn't make me stupid enough to think I could take on four guys and a dog up close. I liked to keep a certain distance but it doesn't always work. I took out my gun going for the two guys giving the beating first. As soon as I popped off the first shot all eyes were on me the two guys went down pretty fast but don't worry rubber bullets they may not kill you but they sting like a bitch. Also if you got a good head shot you could get a pretty serious concussion but I never killed anybody…I was like batman in a way but without the money and the dead parents.

"Who the fuck are you?" the guy holding the dog asked in a heavy Russian accent.

I walked steadily towards him as I shot him in the chest and he went down hard but it was a stupid and I should have thought about it but I was to high up on adrenalin to care. The dog leaped towards me growling it's lip pulled back and it's sharp canines bared for me to see. It latched onto my left arm and started to tear as I tried to shake it off. I could see streaks of read curl down my arm. I pushed my arm further into his mouth making him gag and released my arm I rolled along the ground getting up quickly grabbing the dogs leash and hooking it around a nearby post.

Only once I was away from the mutt did I realize there was still one guy left but where had he been during my wrestling match I don't know. I spun around, gun in my good hand he must have taken off I thought as the gun started to rattle and shake in my hand. It's true what they say there's no honor among criminals. I took some twist ties from my cargo pockets using them as makeshift handcuffs on the thugs. I fell to my knees in front of the boy who looked to still be breathing. I took my burn phone out and dialed for an ambulance.

"Hey I need an ambulance there's a boy he's been beaten pretty bad at the docks near pier five."

"I have emergency services on route, can you tell me your name?" The woman on the telephone spoke with a calm clear tone as I hung up.

I put my hand on the boy's chest as he lifted his head to cough up some more blood.

"Don't worry helps on it's way." I spoke softly moving to leave. I had to leave I couldn't be here when the cops showed up.

As I turned away he grabbed my wrist and I looked into his brown eyes he was young probably the same age as me.

"Thank you." He stuttered out as his head fell to the ground and his eyes closed. He wasn't dead he just felt safe enough to be able to close his eyes again without the fear that it would be the last time.

I stayed with him until I could hear the sirens then I found my place back in the shadows. I didn't grow up wanting to be a hero my dad's a cop and it's done him no favors in life. He's divorced alone living in a small town where the biggest crime is leaving your trashcans on the curb a day too long. Growing up with that didn't glorify being a cop. So why all the crime fighting and the costumes and the gadgets you ask…well I just thought it was fucking cool.

I reached my widow and fell into my apartment almost knocking over a lampshade. Meanwhile blood was starting to drip onto my hardwood floors. That was not a good sign. The adrenalin was wearing off and the pain was starting to make me feel like my arm was on fire. I managed to take off my gun belt and mask and opened the door to the hall. No one was awake at this hour as I knocked on my trusty neighbors door.

Jasper opened the door wearing a robe and squinting into the dim light of the hall. Jasper was my best friend had been since forever. I walked into his apartment and took a seat at the table putting my arm out on the table with a dull thunk so he could assess the damage. He looked at my arm with wide eyes as he left to get the first aid kit I suspected. I never wanted to get jasper into this but one night in my rookie days as I like to call them not that I was a pro now but I was fool hardy and took a bullet to the shoulder and almost died on my couch if Jasper hadn't walked in. It's lucky having a doctor as a best friend.

"Bella you have to stop doing this, you're going to get yourself killed." Jasper whispered looking at me with all the concern in his baby blue eyes.

Before I started this any of this I asked myself one question. Am I afraid to die? Do you want to know what the answer is? No I'm not I don't know if my mom smoked something when she was pregnant or some shit like that but for some reason I have no fear of death. The only fear I have was not doing something worthwhile whilst living.

"You know I can't do that Jazz." I said through gritted teeth as he sowed up a few of the puncture marks. I curled my fingers into a fist closing my eyes trying to fight the pain.

"There's not going to be much of you left at this rate. What was it tonight?" He asked a glint in his eye and I knew he found my adventures interesting.

"Four guys beating up one kid, but it was a dog that done the damage." I tried to distract myself from the needle by looking at Jaspers face. His shaggy blond hair was everywhere ad I got a pang of guilt at waking him up.

"Why didn't you just shoot it?" Jazz said logically as he usually saw things.

"I can't shoot a dog." I whined that's just wouldn't be right.

"So you can shoot people but not a dog." Jazz spoke like it was a crazy idea.

"They made their choices, the dog didn't he just did what he thought was right." I tried to reason.

"You've been watching to much dog whisperer again." Jazz laughed and I laughed along with him. "Here take these and get some sleep I'll bring home some more clean bandages for you tomorrow. I looked at my forearm, which was now mostly cover with a nice white bandage. Great how was I going to explain this at work? I wiggled my fingers glad there was no serious damage.

"Okay jazz goodnight." He walked me to the door as I got back to my own empty apartment. I kicked off my shoes and packed the rest of my stuff away. I took two of the pills jazz gave me and checked the time. I could maybe sleep five hours before I had to get up for work. The joys of the vigilante lifestyle.

Xxx

"Bella…Bella…wake up."

An angels voice spoke and this must be it I must have done something stupid and now I'm dead. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and tried to lift my head I pried open my eyes but it was just a blur of colour. I felt along the hard surface I was leaning my head against and found my glasses. I pushed on the heavy black frames. It was only Alice so I was only half right I'm not dead just in a living hell.

"Sorry Alice," I apologized for falling asleep at the counter again.

A kid about ten was standing next to her holding the new batman comic close to his chest. I smiled holding out my hand for the comic as I rung it up and he gave me the money and left quickly after that.

"Late night last night." Alice asked with a sly smile as she leaned over the counter and I was momentarily distracted by low cut her top seemed to be today. Not that I was complaining.

"Uh…you could say that." I stuttered as I pushed my glasses into there originally position on my nose.

"Really, What did you get up to?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk but Alice had known me long enough to know I didn't do anything interesting at all…well not until recently. She just liked to play around and pretend that I did.

"You know just a night of red bull and videogames." I smiled as I sat back on my seat. The bandage on my arm started to itch and I scratched at it through the fabric of my long sleeve t-shirt.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "I wish you would come out with us sometime. I know so many guys I could set you up with."

"I'm not interested in any guys." I just want you, I added mentally. She had been working here two years and in that time we had become close not really friends but we talked. Well really she talked about all the crappy boyfriends she had I even had the pleasure of meeting a few that was the worst. When they would pick her up and she would giggle and laugh that just killed me.

"Well you could always just come out for some fun, some excitement…please tell me you'll at lest think about it."

Ha I think I had plenty excitement in my life thank you. I gave her my 'no way' stare the same stare I gave to people who think batman can beat Spiderman and she just pouted that damn pout that seemed to trump everything I had. "Fine I'll think about it."

"That's all I wanted." Alice winked as she went back to work swaying her hips to the thrumming drum line of the sparks song and I inwardly chuckled at the lyrics 'I can't believe you would fall for all the crap in this song'. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face as I watched Alice sway to the beat her short plaid skirt following all too easily. She was the reason every guy in Seattle bought his comics from eclipse comics and not online. It was seriously smart of Ben to hire her.

"Hey Alice I'm going to take my break now okay." I shouted to her and she nodded. We were the only two working but Ben should be here in an hour or so. I got a cup of coffee and a newspaper and headed back into the store. The store was empty so I decided just to drink my coffee at the register. I looked through the paper for any notice of last night's events. I thought there would be something there usually is like on page three maybe four but I got to page fourteen before I saw the little blurb it was hardly even a story. I scanned over the article picking up words the kids name was Reilly he survived, horrible beating, and three men in custody. Source close to the victim says ' _it was vigilante justice but at least it was justice'._ I continued reading and they mentioned the word 'caped crusader' and I laughed out loud. How stupid is that? I don't even wear a cape but least the guy's okay I thought as I felt someone reading over my shoulder.

"Another case of vigilante justice by the costumed crusader." Alice spoke from my shoulder her lips almost brushing my ear.

"Yeah four guys were beating up this kid." I wondered what Alice thought about this masked crime fighter. Maybe she would thing it was cool…heroic even.

"The article only says three?" She asked confused and I froze.

Shit, "Uh yeah I meant to say three." I kept my eyes glued to the newspaper. "So what do you think of this whole thing?" I tapped the article with my fingers.

"I think if the person wants to get themselves killed that's there business."

Okay it wasn't exactly the glorious fan support I was expecting. "But they're out there helping people." I argued

"There's different ways to help people." Alice said as she started to stack some comics.

"Not these people." I muttered making my way to the back room.

How could she say that there are different ways to help people? I saved that guy's life and twenty-three other people. Yes I kept count, and I had managed to keep my picture out the paper. Hell I'm doing better than peter parker was at this point in his career. I took a box cutter and opened the new green lantern and hulk comics that had just came in. I also had to go through the entire vintage and used comics that just came in and make sure of their quality.

I was tired of Alice she seemed to always want my attention but then if I showed any affection or got to close she would back off or do something aloof. Maybe that was just her way of saying she just wanted to be friends or maybe I'm just reading too much into it. I let out a sigh as I cut into another box.

"Bella are you okay." Alice walked into the backroom where I was still tearing into boxes. She could obviously tell I was pissed about something no way I could tell her it was unrequited love.

"I'm fine Alice, you should be on the register." I noted not wanted to be responsible for getting robbed midday.

"Ben's out front so is Angela. You didn't answer me you deflected." Alice always had a way of reading people that was slightly scary.

I scratched at my bandage that had started to itch again. Buying myself some time I stood on my tip toes for another box high on the shelves but it was awkward as I shuffled it to the edge I didn't compensate for how heavy it was I was to distracted. My arm gave way as I tried to lift it down "Fuck.' I stuttered as the box fell onto my foot hurting like a bitch. I kicked the box away, "Damn fucking heavy watchmen novels fuck you." Only after I finished swearing at inanimate objects did I hear a giggle. I turned to see Alice with her hand place slightly over her mouth and her eyes strained with laughter.

It was just one of those stupid moments and I had to laugh but before I could Alice was silent any traces of humor had gone. She paced quickly towards me hardly a breath between us as she looked over my face and I gulped. I thought she was going to kiss me but her eyes flashed down to my arm and she picked it up. I must have ripped a stitch, as there was a crimson soaked spot on my otherwise pristine white long sleeved t-shirt. She took my hand and gently rolled up my sleeve. Her eyes moved from the wound to my eyes as I tried to look away my arm felt like it did last night like it was on fire but it didn't hurt this time. I took a deep breath as she slowly turned my arm. I was useless, my mind had turned numb and I just enjoyed the feeling of her being so close.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I'm…I'm just clumsy." I reluctantly pulled my arm out of her grasp. Heading out of the room that was far too small at the moment.

"Hey Bella." Angela waved and I waved back making my way to her. I hadn't seen her in a few days, which was odd cause she and Ben usually had lunch everyday. "Bella what happened to your arm."

I forgot I still had my sleeve rolled up. "Nothing," I said waving it off Angela had known me since high school during my more clumsy days so she knows just to drop it.

"Where have you been? Haven't seen you around." I asked cheerfully making small talk with my old friend.

"Just spent a few days in forks with my mom. How is Jazz I hardly ever see him now." Angela asked with a flip of her long dark hair.

"Me to you know what medical residency is like, with that and the new boyfriend I hardly see him either."

"He has a new boyfriend?" Angela asked surprised and with that we gossiped about our mutual friends and how they are. As she left we made promises to get together at some point but I knew with my new nightly activities I would hardly be able to find the time.

Xxx

"You're distracted get your head in the moment!" Jake barked as we circled the mat.

I was distracted I couldn't help but think about how weird I had been to Alice; she was only concerned about me. Jake came in with a right hook and I managed to dodge but didn't compensate for the leg sweep. I landed on my back the mat cushioning my fall. I would usually pop back up but I wasn't feeling it today.

Jake had been teaching me mixed martial arts for about a year and I was always pumped for a fight but my head just isn't in it.

"Lets call it a day." Jake said extending out his hand to help me up. Jake pulled me up and I dusted myself off as we both headed to the bench for a drink.

"What's with you today?" Jake asked spraying water into the back of his throat.

I rubbed off some of the sweat and hid my face in my towel as I spoke, "I'm just distracted I'll be better next week I promise." Jake patted my shoulder before he left and I stayed on the bench.

By the time I reach my place I was a lot more focused. I shouldn't go out tonight if I'm going to be distracted. My apartment was silent as it usually was the only sound welcoming me home was when I tossed my keys in the glass bowl by the door. I was starting to thing maybe I just did this whole vigilante thing so I didn't have to be home alone all the time. I showered and ate in silence the TV droned on filling the room with artificial lights and sounds. I had the police scanner on low but I didn't really like trailing the cops it was too risky. I just liked to know if it was a busy night. Once I finished eating I went through my routine I kept my things in a locked trunk underneath the floorboards of my closet.

I made most of the stuff myself from bits and parts I bought online. My favorites had to be the guns just because of the fear it gave enemies. The stun baton was pretty good to but a little bulky. I had to be careful with what could be traced back to me. I laid out all the stuff on my bed picking up certain objects examining their quality like a solider getting ready for combat. I moved to the bathroom ignoring my own reflection opening up the mirrored cabinet above the sink for my contacts. I placed the green contacts into my eyes blinking them into place. It always looked odd to me to look in the mirror and see myself with green eyes instead of my old dull brown ones. I had dark rings under my eyes but I hardly noticed them anymore I've always had trouble sleeping. Jasper gave me some pills for it but I hated taking them. I applied some makeup just on and around my eyes.

It was well past midnight before I hit the streets heading southwest. I didn't normally go this far from home but I was feeling lucky for some reason.

"Help! Help he just stole my purse." A woman's voice yelled from down the street.

A purse-snatcher wasn't what I was looking for but I would take it. He was heading in this direction. I watched him race down the sidewalk taking wide strides a he continued to look back over his shoulder. I was debating in my mind whether I should shoot him, which was easy, or should I try hand to hand as he made his approach. My time was up as I decided just to shoot him in the leg. He was to busy looking over his shoulder as the shoot made contact with the muscle of his calf and he practically spilled onto the street.

I stood over his body and tried to pry the purse from his grip but he wouldn't give it up. I gave him a swift kick to the jaw and he let go pretty quickly.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to take things that don't belong to you?" I asked him as he just groaned.

It wasn't worth calling the cops he'd be out in twenty-four hours if that. I walked back to the woman who was still a little shook up. I held out the purse at arms distance not wanting to get to close. She took it in a shaky hand and murmured a thank you I think.

"Call a cab and go home. You shouldn't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence when I heard the alarm of a nearby store. "Sorry gotta go they're playin' my song."

I ran down the empty city street taking a right as the repetitive buzzing filled all the cracks in the city. I reached the store it was and it was a pretty high-end jeweler the window had been smashed and the door opened just a sloppy smash and grab type job. I had to catch my breath…I really need some sort of crime fighting vehicle all this running is going to kill me. I took a few deep breaths taking one of my guns from the holsters and keeping my back to the wall like I had seen so many times on TV.

I tried to tell myself slow steady breaths but that was out the fucking window. I could feel the sweat starting to pour into my hands.

I turned the corner expecting to see some thugs maybe in masks pilling diamonds into a pillowcase style bag but I was so wrong. There were two guys on the floor knocked out but still breathing they looked to have been scratched up pretty bad like by some sort of animal. I moved steadily through the store glass crunching under my feet making my presences louder than I would have liked. That's when I saw her taking a necklace with more diamonds than I had hot dinners. She placed it in a small black backpack and placed it on her back.

"Hey." I shouted I don't know why I just needed her attention.

She ran for the backdoor before I could even get a shot off. I moved after her into the alley. She ran in the wrong direction lucky for me it was a dead end. I kept my gun pointed on her as her eyes dashed madly for an escape. She was trapped she just hadn't accepted yet.

"Give me the bag." I emptied my voice of any emotion for criminals.

"Now why would I do that?" She replied walking closer in the dim light.

She walked…no not walk it was more like a prowl. I had seen masked criminals before but it's usually the old ski mask look they went for but not her. She obviously had a thing for leather. Leather pants and jacket tight fitting leaving nothing to the imagination. She was taller than me but most people were. I noticed her skin tone when she stood in the light it reminded me of Jake. She could easily be of Native American decent with skin the colour of dark honey and that choppy midnight black hair.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna have to make you and well I prefer to do things the easy way." Plus I really didn't want to have to shoot or beat up a girl it just wasn't what I wanted to do but I couldn't let her know that.

"You think you could take me?" She scoffed with a chuckle. "Did you see what I did to the guys inside?"

I can't believe she thinks I can't take her. "Yeah kitty's got claws," I laughed.

"Oh believe me I got more than that." She stalked towards me her eyes were as black as coal but held no malice towards me.

"Look sweetheart just give me the bag and we can call it a night." I asked politely enjoying the banter more than I should.

"Aww," She moaned, "But I did all this work and it would just seem like such a _waste_." She tilted her head with a pout.

I was getting sick of arguing, I was ready to just take it from her. "I don't bargain with criminals."

"Mmmmm….that's to bad we could have had some fun." She smirked and I had no idea what she meant by that.

Before I could blink She had turned and kicked the gun out of my hand leaving me stunned. I moved to pick it up but she pressed some sort of clawed knuckle-duster into my face and I hesitated. She moved the sharp silver tips lightly over my jaw and into my neck.

"Now…now…now how the tables have turned." She looked into my eyes her masked just covered the small area around her eye like mine. She placed her hand at the back of my neck softly pushing me into the metal tips. I tightened my throat disgusted that I had let her get the drop on me. She tilted her head looking at me in eye her way of making sure that I knew who was in control now.

"Don't move I wouldn't want to have to mess up that pretty face of yours." She popped the p on the word pretty and I snorted back a laugh.

She brushed her lips against mine pushing in for a chaste kiss as I stood frozen letting her have her fun. I would get her back soon enough. She licked her lips as she slowly backed away running a finger under my chin she took two steps back and took something that kind of looked like a gun. A shot of adrenalin hit my heart and I got that familiar tingling sensation. I didn't close my eyes even thou I wanted to, but if she was going to kill me she'd have to look in my eyes when she did.

She pointed it to the sky and a quiet popping noise shot off and she began to ascend the buildings like she was almost flying. She winked and blew a kiss as she made her get away in fashion.

"Damn I got to get me one of those." I whispered into the alley as my eyes followed her up and over the side of the building.

I heard the faint sound of sirens as I took off home. I can't believe I let her get away. I should have just taken the shot I don't know why I hesitated. Was it because she was a girl? And what was the kiss all about? I need to get some sleep.

XXX

I sat at the register my newspaper splayed over the counter. I tapped my pen trying to think of a six-letter word for the feeling of hostility when Alice walked in. I always imagined that she had her own theme music that followed her as she walked. She was sporting her usual short skirt and unbuttoned polo a mix of preppy and punk I liked to call it.

"Good morning Bella, how was your day off?" Alice chirped as she walked in the door holding coffee and a bag of bagels her usual morning snack.

I thought over yesterday and my run in with…well I didn't know what to call her, "It was…memorable." I didn't even realize I was smiling until Alice smiled back. Her smile always dazzled me I couldn't look at her to long without blushing. I pushed up my glasses hunching over the counter as I put my focus back on my crossword.

Alice put my coffee on the counter and I murmured a thank you. She was always nice enough to pick me up one too.

"Really?" Alice asked with shock and I huffed a laugh.

"How was your night?" I asked in hopes of distracting her.

"It was great we went to go and see Mikes band play, they were amazing. He's such a great musician." Alice continued to gush about Mike as I resisted the urge to stab the pen into my jugular just to see what would happen.

"Really?" I asked faineing interest.

"Yeah and he told me this morning he changed his face book status to 'in a relationship' how sweet is that?"

"The sweetest." I spoke choking back the vomit in my throat. I looked to my crossword as Alice continued to ramble. Hey what's a two letter word for someone who doesn't give a shit about mike…oh that's right 'me'? I laughed at my own joke.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked curiously

"Nothing." I replied quickly moving my newspaper as some customers started to browse the store.

Ben sauntered in around ten perks of being the boss I suppose but I didn't care he was a good boss and a friend and I know he works hard. "Hey Bella did you find a buyer for that first appearance of Edward Nigma comic?" Ben asked as he leaned against the counter.

Ben was your usual representation of a geeky guy he was tall with shaggy black hair and glasses. Plus I don't think in all the time i've known him I've seen him wear a shirt that didn't have some sort of comic, movie or just computer reference on it. Today he seemed to be going simple it was just a navy blue with the words 'I see dead pixels' across the front.

"Yeah guys coming up from Portland should be here around seven. He wanted to see the comic in person before he hands over the money. Can't blame the guy if I was spending six grand on a comic I'd want to see it first to." I shrugged.

"Six grand." Alice's high-pitched squeal broke through our conversation and the look on her face was priceless. "Someone's spending that kind of cash on a book!"

"It's a collectors item Alice." I reasoned

She just shook her head and went back to dusting the shelves muttering something about 'so many shoes.'

Ben shook his head he didn't get Alice or why she liked to work here. For that matter neither did I, she didn't read comics or watch star wars or join in our conversations about what to do incase of a zombie apocalypse.

"Have you read in the paper yet? That vigilante robbed a store last night and now I think there gonna be after him." Ben spoke and I had no idea I hadn't read that part of the newspaper yet. "They even have photographs."

"What!" I almost shouted Grabbing the newspaper frantically flicking through pages until I saw a photograph of the crime seen last night. The photo was black and white one showed the smashed up storefront and the other was the two goons on the ground. There aren't any photos of that thief or I. I sighed with relief at the thought. "This isn't the vigilante the guys aren't tied up there all clawed It's someone else," I reasoned closing the paper.

"Yeah a copy cat." Ben laughed but I didn't find it funny. "It could be a partner or maybe he's just changing things up."

Alice came up taking away the paper from underneath my arm and flicking to the article. Her eyes moved methodically skimming over the inked words.

"If you ask me the police should be after whoever it is anyway. The police are meant to be the ones protecting this city. Not every nut job with a cape and a gun."

There is no cape! My mind exclaimed. I gritted my teeth as Alice spoke I didn't understand how she could be so against the idea. "The vigilante has never hurt anyone and protected a lot of people so far." I challenged getting up from my seat I rounded the counter. I wanted to read the article and see what they said.

"Yeah but now there are going to be copy cats and we don't know if they'll have that same honor code." Alice spoke as I took a step closer it seemed like the room had disappeared and we were in this standoff. It reminded me of last night in the alley but I wouldn't lose this time.

"Can I have that back please?" I took another step as Alice seemed to be surprised standing still. Alice didn't move a muscle as I ran my hand from the crook of her elbow slowly raking my finger nails softly down her arm as I pried the paper from her dainty fingertips. "Thanks." I winked like Alice usually did to me. I knew I wouldn't have the effect on her that she did to me but I was just playing.

"Well I think its cool." Ben spoke bringing me back to reality as I turned to talk to him face to face. Alice left to the storeroom as I continued to talk to Ben about how cool it was that someone was actually fighting crime. I wonder how he would react if he knew it was I out on the streets at night kicking ass and taking names.

Xxx

I looked at my phone and only two minutes had passed, she's not showing up I thought as I paced the rooftop near last nights break-in. Why would she? I mean returning to the scene of a crime is just stupid. _Then why the hell are you here!_ My conscious yelled. I didn't steal anything it wasn't my crime but that girl I couldn't get her out of my mind. She's like the one that got away I needed to find out more but had no way of finding her. My only hope is that she would be in the neighbor hood. I would give it ten more minutes then I would leave and try someplace else. I took a seat on the roofs edge spinning the gun back and forth in my hand trying to pass the time. I heard the soft padding of footsteps behind me but I kept up the appearance of being unaware.

"Miss me?" A low voice whispered from behind.

I sprung up from my seat instinctively moving back with my weapon aimed in her direction. "Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused me?" I raised my voice never taking my eyes off her face. "They think I robbed that store now they're gonna be after me."

She smirked obviously enjoying this way too much for my liking. I had a fleeting thought about shooting her just to wipe that damn smirk off her face but instead I lowered the gun.

"Please anyone with half a brain could tell that wasn't you." She drew out the word please and waved her hand like it was nothing.

"But they think I'm involved or it's a copy so either way I'm screwed. I managed to stay under the radar till now thank you very much." My natural sarcasm seemed to be rearing its head.

She walked along the edge of the roofline pretending it was some sort of tight rope.

"Sorry about that." She laughed moving along the edge with a grace I envied. "How about I make it up to you huh?" She looked at me and it felt like it was the first time she actually saw me.

Her eyes were almost completely black it was hard to get a read on her. She seemed to be serious or at least as serious as she could be with her laughter and smirks.

"I don't associate with criminals," I pointed out with a raised eyebrow awaiting her witty retort.

"Come on." She tilted her head back seemingly fed up. "Haven't you ever done anything your not supposed to? This is a great gig and I can't do it alone. I know of a big drug shipment coming in tonight as we speak."

Why would she want drugs? I thought over it she obviously didn't expect me to turn to the dark side so easily. Ha 'dark side' it would be so awesome if lightsabers existed.

"Come on before we both die of old age."

"If we do this… **if** we do this. We do this my way which means 'no stealing.'" I know I sounded lame but I had a code of honor to maintain.

"Fine…fine you have my word I won't take any of the drugs." She flashed a crooked smile.

My gut told me I couldn't trust her as far as I could throw her but at least if I was close to her I could at least know she's not off somewhere else knocking off another store. "So where's this going down?"

"Third street docks." She grinned taking a running start along the roofs edge. As she got to the end she pounce off the concrete and landed with a roll on next rooftop. "Keep up if you can!" She yelled pushing her hair from her eyes.

Game on I thought, as I wasted no time taking off after her. I followed behind her for ten minutes letting her set a good pace. She constantly glanced over her shoulder to check I was still behind her but I had no plans to go anywhere. We both cruised over alleyways and through rooftop gardens. I heard a chuckle as she started to laugh and I joined in it actually left fun to let go and just be in the moment. I quickened my pace heading in front of her. I looked back and she seemed almost shocked that I had been holding back. I smelled the familiar smell of salt and gasoline that seemed to linger in these parts. I stopped looking for…well I don't know her name yet. I took a moment to assess my surroundings.

Ever since I was a teenager I had this hyper awareness. My doctor said it was linked to anxiety and OCD something like that but it meant I always had this instant awareness of my surrounds. I always thought it was normal to be able to walk into a room and be able to memorize exactly where everything was and store it to memory or remember complete strangers in a crowd but as I got older it was pointed out to me that I was anything but normal.

"That's it over there." She pointed to a warehouse style building. "I took a look earlier about twenty guys all with semi automatic weapons."

Wow no wonder she wanted my help. "My this is some party we're about to crash."

"You could say that again," She whispered.

I took out my hand held which looked like a phone but had many other functions and held it like I was taking a photo of the warehouse. I turned on the thermal imaging there were fourteen people divided between two levels.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my handheld.

"It's mine." I replied putting it back in my pocket. "There are two guys by the door, four on the first floor ten on the ground. I suggest we take out the two guys quietly then I have an idea for what we could do after that."

"Okay girl scout lead the way," she smirked heading towards the two thugs.

"Just howl if you need some help," I whispered to her as I returned the smirk with full force. The two thugs for hire were two busy smoking and chatting to even notice as I appeared beside him shoving a small taser into his neck. As he fell to the ground thief girl managed to kick the other guy in the head. I shoved a twist tie on his hands, same with the other guy as I propped them against the wall. That was actually easier than I anticipated.

"Fuck it has a key pad…what happened to an old fashioned lock and key?" She whispered yelled.

I laughed and playfully nudged her out of the way as I took out my handheld and plugged it into the keypad.

"Wow there's an app for that now."

"There's an app for everything." I joked. It was taking a minute and I decided to ask her name. I mean it was stupid to keep calling her 'her' in my head. There was an awkward silence as I coughed and continued, "So ugh…what's your name?"

She eyed me as if to ask if I was serious and I nodded. "We'll have time for meaningless small talk later right now you can just call me 'L'."

The door beeped and fell open we entered quickly closing the door softly the warehouse was cut into two sections and this was a small area. We weaved through a maze of crates and boxes as I tried to think of what we could do. I mean it was fourteen against two even I was having my doubts. It may not even be two if she ditches me as soon as she's got her hands on whatever she wants.

"Any ideas." L whispered as we saw a guy dressed in a ten dollar suit with his back to us he seemed to be looking over three crates. We hid behind a box and I wasn't filled with confidence for our side.

I thanked my dumb luck for choosing to put this in my cargo pocket before I left the apartment. I took the thing from my pocket that kind of looked like a thin black can with a pull ring. "I was saving this for a special occasion but I guess now is a good a time as any." I gave a weary smile I had no idea if this thing would work.

"What the hell is it?" Her eyebrows twisted in confusion as I held the object in the palm of my hand.

"It's a flash bang grenade, once I toss it cover your ears and close your eyes after it goes off move quick. I mean fucking fast we'll have five seconds before they get there sight back and they'll be deaf for I don't know how long."

I could see she was nervous for the first time I realized under the mask and the costume she's just a girl like me who probably has no fucking clue what she's doing.

"Sounds good," She shot me a shaky smile.

"Yeah that's if it works, okay here goes nothing." I pulled the pin tossing the canister towards the group of guys about twenty feet or so away.

I braced myself like I was in a plane plummeting to the ground. Sticking my fingers in my ears and crushing my eyelids together. It felt like the longest four seconds of my life and I could feel the side of my body flush with L's as we both braces for the impact. I felt the bang like a shockwave moving over my head and the sound was still loud but not deafening.

There wasn't even a second to think as I moved from behind the crate weapons drawn I just took head shots at anyone I could see. There was no thinking involved I just moved and shot. I took down four before I reached the center of the room. I spotted another behind a forklift he was bent over with his palms against his ears. I hit him in the head with the butt of my gun and he hit the concrete hard. Our five seconds was up as I hid behind the forklift. I spotted a guy that seemed to be getting his bearings back on the second floor. I took my time as I squeezed the trigger in-between breaths I took three shots and landed two as he hit the deck. I felt the sting of adrenalin in my heart and it felt like fire flowing through my veins. I was out of bullets and had to change my clip as I heard a gun go off a real bullet gun. The bullets zipped over my head and made holes in the crumbling walls. I crouched down behind the forklift trying to get an idea of where the shooter was. He popped up from the safety of his cover and let of two more shots in my direction. I shot back but he was already gone I waited showing myself so he would move from the safety of his cover when he stood he raised his gun and I could see the whites of his eyes as he tumbled to the floor. L stood behind him holding what looked like a crowbar.

"You owe me one." She smiled, as it seemed like her attitude was back.

"I don't know what your talking about I totally had him." I argued as I started to put ties on the guy's hands and took their weapons flinging them in a pile in the corner. I had learned the hard way to always make sure you get all the weapons.

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

I had never though about having a sidekick but the idea was starting to grow on me. I headed up the stairs as I kept my eye on 'L' she seemed to be looking for something. She picked up a red plastic container and started pouring something onto the crates in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her willing her to stop.

"I'm just doing what I have to." Her voice was even and calm as she spoke.

I headed to stop her as she flicked a lighter onto the crates and a giant flame whooshed into the sky. I put up my arm covering my eyes as she watched the drugs burn into a cloud of white smoke.

"We needed that! The cops needed that, now all these guys are gonna walk thanks to you!" I felt rage swell inside.

"Hey I kept my promise, I didn't take a thing." She showed her empty hands like this were some sort of joke.

I would show her a joke, even my footsteps sounded angry as I approached the fire spread and I started to choke on the drug-laced smoke. My head turned when the fire spread and something like an old gas canister blew. I looked back to find l but she was gone. I ran out of there as fast as I could choking and spluttering as I hit the fresh air. I could already hear fire sirens as I took the back way out deciding to climb over the fence into the alley. Five minutes and this place would be swarming with firefighters and paramedics and everything in-between.

I can't believe I fell for it again. Fuck I'm a stupid asshole a pretty girl bats her eyelashes and I turn into a moron. Story of my life, I kicked a trashcan and it felt pretty good. What about those guy's in the warehouse, they were unconscious and the fire was spreading. Yeah they were criminals but I never got into this to kill anyone. I was only supposed to help.

It was almost seven am once I climbed back into my apartment. I collapsed into bed without even taking anything off. As soon as my face hit the sheets I was gone.

Xxx

"You can count all of DC comics worthwhile superheroes on one hand and while I admit I love batman as much as the next girl but there's only so much you can take so marvel wins and will always win." I argued the point of Marvel vs. DC for the hundredth time in my life with some fourteen year old who probably didn't even know who Steve Ditko is.

"But what about…" He was going to stutter some meaningless argument as I shoved an x-men comic into his chest and pointed to a chair.

"A little mean their bells." Alice laughed and I smiled back widely.

"Well they all gotta learn sometime."

"Have you thought anymore about coming out with us?"

"I don't know Alice." I moaned moving over to stand up a cardboard cutout at the window.

"Come on please you'll have fun. It's beer and dancing and you can meet Mike." She begged.

Oh the joys of meeting mike but since the fire I wasn't all excited about fighting crime. No one had died in the fire but a few were badly injured and I had been feeling guilty. Maybe I could use a night out. "Okay where and when."

"Yes." Alice squealed and I was glad I could make her so happy. "Were going to meet at gold's street bar at seven." She gave me a tight hug and I held her close as she backed away I felt the soft spikes of her hair graze over my face and I forgot how gone I was.

"Can I bring someone?" Thoughts of Jasper entered my head and I hoped he wouldn't be to busy I could really use a wingman.

"Of course so I can finally meet this mystery boyfriend." Alice joked and I scoffed embarrassedly looking at the carpet.

"No" I whispered pushing the constantly slipping frames of my glasses. "I was just thinking about inviting my friend Jasper."

"Jasper…Jasper…Is he hot?"

Is that all she thinks about, "Is that all you think about."

"What so you and this Jasper aren't…. you know." Alice tilted her head and raised an eyebrow and I wanted to laugh.

Just the idea of Jasper and I made me blush I mean we were close but never like that. I didn't think of him like that at all. "No he's my best friend has been since forever."

"You're blushing." Alice said in a singsong voice.

Me blushing was nothing I blushed every time Alice winked or looked at me for more then ten seconds. "Whatever you say Alice." I ignored her and went back to work.

"So tell me about this Jasper what does he do?" I can't believe she'd worked here two years and didn't know who my best friend was. I know who hers is.

"He's a neuro surgeon or at least he's training to be but he's almost there."

"He's a brain surgeon, Gees Bella aim high why don't you."

I don't know why Alice has it in her head that Jasper is my boyfriend, he's like my brother has been since his stupid parents kicked him out and he started to live with Charlie and I.

(Later that same day)

I stood outside gold's bar as the clock turned seven. Jasper had to work even if I beg him not to save lives for one night he wouldn't do it so I was going in alone. I pushed the door as the smell of cigarettes and beer seemed to cloud the crowded bar. I walked cautiously to the bar scanning desperately for Alice. My eyes met hers as she stood and waved me over. I got a drink sipping it lightly as I reached their table. Alice stole a seat from another table as I sat on her right and a young spiky haired blond was on her left his arm swung lazily on the back of alices chair.

"Bella this is…Mike, Tyler and Rose." Alice waved from each person back to me.

I smiled before taking another sip, I had seen rose before she was Alice's best friend. She had come in the store a few times just looking for Alice she always turned heads I think Ben had tried to hire her to but she was a personal trainer or something like that.

"Hey Babe me and Ty are going to play pool alright could you get us another drink when we get back." Mike kissed her cheek and I averted my gaze to the table.

There was an awkward silence as I tried to figure out what song was playing in the back round. The bar was pretty busy and random people kept brushing against the edge of my seat as I thoughtlessly moved in making me almost face to face with Alice.

"Hey Alice there's that guy from last week I'm going to say hi." Rose chatted and Alice nodded her head.

Alice turned her attention back to me as I tried to take longer drinks of liquid courage.

"So Jasper couldn't make it?" Alice asked not seeming very sad about it.

"He had to work." I replied defending my friend thoughtlessly.

"So…how long have you two know each other." Alice leaned her arms on the table leaning in.

I spoke close to her ear the dulling taste of vodka made my brain slightly fuzzy, "We've been friends since high school but he moved in with my dad and I when he was fifteen they kicked him out when they found out he liked guys. So he's more like a brother to me," I rambled.

Alice looked a little stunned as I wet my dry lips asking my own questions this time, "Why do you work at eclipse? I mean I don't get it…at all."

"It's a good job quiet but busy and the company isn't to bad," Alice giggled.

I couldn't help the smirk that seemed to appear from hearing her say that she liked me well not in so many words.

"Why do you work there?" Alice shot back.

Being a few years older than Alice I guess it must of just seemed like my job to her but I did have a past. I went to school I just didn't finish. "There's a lot you don't know about me Alice."

"Yeah well there's a lot you don't know about me either." Alice raised an eyebrow and I took it as a challenge cause I think I knew quite a bit about her.

"Oh yeah…your real names Mary but you hate it…you want to be an interior designer. If you got to go to one place in the world it would be Venice. You love the color red because 'it feels warm'. When you were a kid you had a dog named princess even though it was a boy and…" I took her arm lightly turning it slightly tracing my finger over the lighter skin. "You got this scar when you were twelve and Alec Crowley pushed you off your bike." I whispered feeling her soft silky skin was almost mesmerizing.

Alice sighed her moth a gape as I pulled back, "How could…you possibly."

I shrugged my shoulders passing it off, "I pick up on things." I took a big gulp from my drink never taking my eyes off of Alice, as she still seemed slightly dazed. I finished my drink and made a quick move for the bar. I don't know why I said all that stuff I sound like some creepy stalker. This is why I shouldn't be allowed around people.

I put my hands on the bar holding the money in-between my fingers waiting for the bartender to take notice.

"Bella…Bella swan."

I turned to the sound of my name looking up at a face I hadn't seen in over a year. "Katie… hey." Katie Denali hadn't changed much still tall with long blond hair that almost bordered on gold. My mind ran back to my college days before I had dropped out. I didn't realize how much I had missed her I stepped forward as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I placed mine on her waist for just a second.

"It's been so long. Feels like the last time I saw you was that party that guy from class had at his parents house…what was his name again?"

I remembered that party pretty well we got pretty drunk and ended up making out in the pantry. "Ah…yeah Stuart." I tried not to smirk as I remembered.

"Can I get you a drink?" Katie asked as the bartender took her order. I shook my head lifting my own money. She frowned for a second then moved on. "So who are you here with." Katie stood on her toes looking over my head.

"Just a friend from work and some of her friends." I pointed to where we were sitting. "Why don't you come sit with us? If your friends don't mind." It would be nice knowing someone else at the table.

"Sure." Katie smiled as I got my drink and we made our way over to the table.

Rose was back and she and Alice were talking quietly, "Hey guys this is Katie…Katie this is Alice and Rose."

"So," Rose spoke up, "How do you two know each other?"

"We were friends in College." I stated.

Katie nudge my shoulder with a smile whispering not so subtly into my ear, "I think we were a little more than friends."

I pushed my glasses up trying not to laugh.

"So…do you have any old stories about Bella?" Alice spoke cutting the energy between us.

Katie hummed in thought, "Not really…Bella was the teachers pet. Everyone was happy when you left because at least it fixed the curve."

"The curve?" Alice questioned.

I hid my face with my hand waiting for it.

"Don't you know Bella here is like a genius?"

"Hardly." I cut in trying not to give them the wrong idea.

Rose looked as unimpressed as ever while Alice looked in slight shock.

Katie brushed back my hair her palm grazing my cheek, "Don't be shy. You know it made girls love you. Showing off that big brain of yours."

I wanted to say I had no interest in Katie's blatent flirting but my body betrayed me. It felt nice to be fawned over.

"Where's Mike?" Alice asked looking past us to the pool table.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Katie whispered to me her hand moving over my thigh.

Mike and tyler came back to the table with two other guys, "Hey babe, these guys are friends of ours they are having a party down the street. Want to keep the party going?" He asked scanning the rest of the group.

"Sure." Rose spoke and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Sorry I have a early morning think I'm just gonna head home." I took Katies hand off my thigh.

"Too bad." She muttered so only I could hear.

There was a mumble of agreements as we finished our drinks. Katie left without another word rejoining her own friends.

The cold air hit making my blood rush and skin tingle. We all hugged our bodies as the guys started walking away only Alice stayed.

"Thanks for coming out tonight…sure you will make it home safe?"

"Yeah I've got my car just over there." I pointed away.

She shuffled forward placing her hands on my shoulders placing a warm kiss on my cheek. "Well…goodnight." She lingered her touch burned its way into my body.

"Goodnight Alice."

The district sleeps alone tonight

"Mrs. Cullen…Mrs. Cullen," I knocked on the shabby red wood. Calling out knowing it would take the Seventy year old woman a few minutes to get out of her chair and over to the door.

As usual I had made to much food and the pie I made would just call to me all night if I didn't give it away. I cursed the thinking that made everything enough for two…they should know not everybody has somebody.

"Mrs. Cullen I brought pie…your favorite." I called but she was probably asleep.

I moved to knock again as the door swung open into the apartment. My breath hitched as a girl my age answered. She smiled tilting her head her short black hair framing her features.

"Hello."

I hand never seen her before ever and I had lived here for a year. Maybe she was a robber…not that Mrs. Cullen had much to steal unless the girl collected ceramic cat statues.

"Where's Mrs. Cullen?" I asked quickly in a mumble.

"'Oh…My grandma's taking a nap…I'm Alice."

She held her hand out and I shrank back, "Okay," I pushed the pie plate into her hand, "Bye."

"Wait...wh.."

I turned pulling at the sleeves of my hoody covering my palms as I grabbed the handle to my own apartment quickly shutting the door behind me collapsing against the frame.

I rubbed my temple letting myself fall to the ground god why do you have to be so weird. Why cant I just talk to people? It was always girls that made it worse with there prettiness. It made me nervous…I didn't know how to talk to pretty people. I didn't even know she had a granddaughter not to mention a beautiful one.

Well it was over now and I was sure to replay the normal conversations we could have had but I had to get back to work. I sat at my desk in the small living room though most of the floor was covered in boxes filled with files and the couch was threadbare and the TV broken like most of the other things in this place…including me maybe that's why I liked it here. It was the one place I fit in.

Xxx

I took in the smeared black in wondering how I could be so clumsy. Coffee lingered in the air as it soaked into the paper turning it to mush as I tried in vain to save what I could. I swore under my breath picking up the soaked documents letting it drip onto my lap.

I mopped up what I could laying out the sheets hoping they would dry and be somewhat readable. Taking it back to the desk I fumbled over a book that was sitting on the floor and I thought about cleaning up for the hundredth time but my books always seemed to migrate back to little piles scattered on the floor.

A knock at the door made me jump because no one ever knocked at my door except maybe the delivery guy from Amazon but it was to late for that. I crept silently to the door squinting through the peephole. The girl from the other day stood silently staring back. I ducked as if she could see me. What could she want with me? She knocked again and I tried to stop breathing.

"I know your there…I'm not going back without you…we are having Chinese."

When she mentioned food I felt starving but I couldn't talk to her. What could I do? _You could get over yourself and answer the damn door_.

I let my hand rest on the handle taking a deep breath chanting to myself…be normal…be normal.

"Hi…" I said before I had even opened the door….not a good start. I opened the door running a hand through my hair as she stood looking pretty, "Hi," I tried again.

"Hey…you bolted pretty quick yesterday…do I have cooties or something."

I chucked staring at her shoes…black boots… I noted, "No…no of course not its me I…I'm just weird I guess." I scratched the back of my neck hoping it would be enough of an explanation.

"Cool…weird people are the best. Come on we better get back."

I followed her quietly shuffling the short silence became awkward as she opened the door to Mrs. Cullen's apartment.

"I'm just visiting for a while." She noted not really looking at me.

I nodded pulling at the fabric of my grey hoody, letting it cover half my palms.

"I can see you are quiet. So you come here a lot?"

"I like Mrs. Cullen…she has good stories."

Alice said something that I missed I could hardly hear over the sound of my own mind.

She walked with a confidence I envied, making herself a drink offering me one but I shook my head 'no' and then sitting in the living room, she patted the seat beside her.

"Where is Mrs. Cullen?" I asked quietly.

"Sleeping…I told her I would wake her when the food got here."

Our huffed breathes filled the air…the room was slightly dark because all the lights had heavy shades from the 40's and all the knickknacks were covered in a thin sheen of dust that reflected no light.

I sat with my knees together shoulders hunched as I rubbed my palms together in my lap. Occasionally holding then tightly between my knees.

"So…" She spoke her questioning voice lingering in the stale air, "What do you do?"

"I transcribe dictation."

"You what?"

"I write out what people say…like in meetings and stuff for a few companies."

"Sounds like fun." She smirked.

"It's not." I replied

She seemed to think that was funny almost spitting out her drink.

"But I'm good at it and they pay me."

"I've heard worse reasons."

I looked at the door and the feeling to leave was overwhelming, "I'm not good at this…talking to girls." I wasn't good at talking to guys either but the words just seemed to come out.

She looked at me through her lashes as I averted my gaze, "You like girls?" She questioned lightly.

"Yes…no…it doesn't really matter."

"Why not?"

"Cause if I can't talk to anyone I cant have a relationship and so what's the point of even thinking about having one." I shrugged and it was the most words I had ever said in one sentence.

"You are talking to me."

"And I really want to leave…" I pulled at the frayed fabric.

"Ohh…"

"Sorry…that was rude. I just can't help it." I looked at the ground shuffling further away.

"What if I wanted you to stay?"

"I don't know…no one's ever asked me to stay before."

"So stay."

I kept my eyes on the ground but I could feel her shuffle closer to me. My eyes looked anywhere but her.

"Okay,"

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts as she greeted the deliveryman handing over cash and exchanging a few polite words. She placed the bag on the coffee table warmth radiating outwards.

"Should I get Mrs. Cullen?" I motioned back towards the bedroom.

Alice's eyes scattered the old apartment, "Oh no just let her rest…she wasn't feeling very well."

"Okay."

Alice placed a white container in front of me and placed some chopsticks on top. I watched her open her own chopsticks there was something about watching people do things they had done a thousand times that was so mesmerizing. She rubbed the thin sticks together smoothing them out before digging into whatever she had. Her gaze flicked up to mine and I dropped my head busying myself with my own food.

"So what do you do for fun?"

I stared at the noodles trying to wind them up as I answered unconsciously, "Nothing…what do you do?" I was taught it was polite to ask questions back it was a reflex I had built up over the years. One has to indulge in small talk with people…whether it is at the store or work or family gatherings.

"I haven't really had fun in a while. To tell the truth I don't even know what I'm doing here. Well I did but now I don't its hard to say." Alice talked in circles.

"Lots of things are hard to say like honorificabilitudinitatibus."

Alice gave a look of confusion as if the word was not real at all but it was a real word, "What does that mean?" She asked placing a hand over her mouth as she talked.

"Basically it means honorableness."

"Maybe not the word for me then."

Xxxx

The most blood curdling sound rang through the apartment and for a moment I wondered what it was before I realized it was the fire alarm.

I wasn't worried this had happened a few times the landlord hadn't fixed the front door so kids came in and pulled the alarm. I left sad for the youth of today who say this as a thing of excitement. I grabbed my hoody, shoes and a book before grabbing my keys locking the door behind me. I hoped it would go off soon as I dragged my feet towards the entrance. People I had passed in the halls many times before also dragged themselves out going as slowly as I was.

I hopped down the few steps a chill in the air making me pull the zip of my hoody up to my neck. I sat on the small wall as the sound blared out.

I opened my book settling on the first word when someone sat place themselves beside me. The wall was so small our sides touched. I closed my hand in the book glancing at her through the guise of my hair.

"Hey." She sighed.

"Where's Mrs. Cullen?" I asked hoping she wasn't caught in a fiery blaze.

"Bingo." She squinted looking up into the sun, "Want to go see a movie?"

"What movie?" I asked

"Does it matter?" She shot back.

"I guess not?"

Alice got up off the wall, taking a few steps then throwing me a look back over her shoulder.

"You coming or what?"

"You meant now?"

"Yeah" She smiled continuing to walk as I got up jogging slightly to catch up.

I followed her with my unread book in hand she took a pair of sunglasses from her pocket. They were jet black and when she wore them I couldn't see her eyes, which made me feel slightly better.

We walked in silence down the empty streets; every so often Alice would glance into a store window. She stopped outside a jewelery store pressing her hand against the glass.

"Wow," she gasped.

I tried to see what she could see but nothing in the window made me feel anything.

"Look at that." She pointed to a vintage cameo brooch surrounded in blue sapphires.

"It looks pretty." I commented.

"Pretty..." She huffed

"What's wrong with pretty?"

"It's a bit lackluster I mean flowers are pretty…this is perfect. To bad I can't afford it nor have any use for it."

She quickly moved along not seeming to hung up on the whole thing but maybe that was just who she was.

"So tell me about yourself." She looked at me with a half smirk, "Something you haven't told anybody else…something you wouldn't tell someone else."

It wouldn't be hard I thought since I hadn't said much to anybody, "My dad is a cop. Once when I was in high school I snuck down the stairs one night and I took his gun from the safe…the combination was my mothers birthday…and I held the gun against my head…it was really cold."

"Dude…that's messed up." She arched an eyebrow but continued to walk. Her hands settled lightly in her pockets.

My right hand was cold because I had to keep holding the damn book. I didn't care if she thought I was weird…but then I did care if she cared and I didn't know how to understand that.

"I know."

"That's okay…we are all a little messed up." Alice looked at her feet and began to walk in a straight line as if on a tightrope she held out her arms. Watching her was like watching a child…she moved on a whim. "If I were to jump off a bridge right now would you follow me?"

I thought about it…a dark image playing in my mind, "Probably not."

She looked back balancing gracefully a grin plastered on her face, "That's like the perfect answer."

"Why?"

"Because a yes would have been to much of a commitment and no would have been heartless but the probably gives the allure of hope…of possibility. Would you jump…would you not? Most people would say it was a stupid question or just ignore it but not you…you aren't most people Bella are you?"

It was the first time she had spoken my name and I didn't know she even knew my name…looking back I had never told her myself.

We reached the old cinema…it was an old building about three screens and they mostly showed old movies or documentaries. It was very popular with the hipster crowd. We paid for tickets following the worn red carpet into the screening room. It wasn't till we were sitting down I looked at my ticket to see what we were going to watch. In bold black Arial font it read 'the birds'. I tucked the ticket in my pocket and placed the book in my lap. The lights went out and Alice took off her glasses. I stared at the screen settling back into my seat as the scenes played out and noise filled the almost empty room.

Then the strangest thing happened, Alice placed her hand in mine intertwining our fingers. I looked at her sharply but she just stared at the screen like nothing was happening so I did the same.

xxx

A wrapping at the door made me stop typing but from the thin walls I count tell if it was my door or not. I paused then it happened again and I knew it was my door. I saved my work quickly heading to the door looking through the spy hole to see Alice standing at the other side.

I opened the door hugging my sweater around me with one hand, "You know you don't have to check on me everyday." I spoke as she stood with a plastered grin.

"Who said im checking up on you?" She asked walking into my home…might I add uninvited.

"Why else would you be here?"

She just huffed looking around my sparse apartment, "I don't know…maybe I like you."

There was a silence as my brain couldn't compute what she had said…it just didn't seem possible.

"I brought you something…" She continued, "It was my favorite book growing up I thought you might like it."

She held out the small paperback and I tentatively reached out placing my hands softly on the cover pulling it into me.

"Thanks…I'll get it back to you soon."

"Don't worry about it." She waved off, continuing to peruse the apartment like a store at the mall.

She moved to a pile of books lifting up the front cover then letting it fall close.

"You really like books huh?"

"My therapist says I use it as an escape."

"I wish it were so easy to escape." She spoke under her breath.

"Why don't you take one?" I told her…it wasn't like I would miss one.

"No thanks…don't think I would finish it," She hesitated before adding, "I'm not much of a reader."

Alice placed herself on the old couch crossing her legs leaning back as if she had just made herself at home. I looked at the rug under my feet wondering what I could possibly do…I didn't have guests…once Charlie for Christmas but that was just once…I wasn't used to this….I didn't like it.

"You shouldn't be here." I told her hugging my arms around my body.

"Why not?"

"I'm not… I'm not prepared for guests."

"Too bad." She got up making her way back over to the door as I clung to the edge of the wood.

She lingered in the frame of the door as I continued to look anywhere but her.

"Do you think you will be prepared for guests anytime soon?"

"I…I don't know."

"Will I get a formal invitation?"

I knew she was making fun of me and I didn't appreciate it, Mrs. Cullen never made fun of me.

"No." I spoke harshly beginning to close the door.

She stuck her foot in the frame halting me, "I'm sorry I was only playing." She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey look at me."

I couldn't, I tried but I only made it to her mouth and I watched it move as she talked. "I'm leaving soon…I would like to see you again before I do. I'm also seeing some old friends. Would you come out with us…please for me."

The please did nothing to entice me but I didn't want to say no…it seemed a good attempt to be normal.

"Okay."

"Great…tomorrow lunch. I'll come get you."

With that she left the warmth from my shoulder slowly following her. I let the door click shut wondering what I had gotten myself into. I did like Alice and maybe if her friends liked me then she would be impressed and like me more. It was worth a shot.

xxx

We walked along the cold Seattle streets side by side. Alice led talking more animatedly than normal.

"I haven't seen these guys in years…I sort of left very suddenly and I didn't know if I wanted to see them again."

"Why?"

"We were all very close…I hurt them when I left and it's just complicated."

"Why did you invite me?"

"I thought it would be good for you to meet people and I thought you could help me."

"How can I help?"

"They will be more polite if there is a stranger."

"Ohh…."

"Come on its just up here."

Our pace quickened as we reached a small Café. The door chimed as we entered and Alice scanned the room. A voice yelled masculine and loud.

"Alice over here." A huge man yelled standing up as a blonde woman pulled him pack into his chair.

I sank back…the guy was huge and everyone was looking now.

"It's okay they wont bite." Alice whispered with a laugh.

I felt my hands shake as the overwhelming feeling to run rippled through me. I didn't want to meet new people or say something stupid. Why was I even here? I took a deep breath as Alice grabbed my hand pulling me along to the table but I was gone inside my mind chanting be normal…be normal.

"Hi guys this is Bella. Bella this is Emmett and Rosalie and Edward." She gestured lastly to the man with shaggy auburn hair.

Emmett got up rounding the table pulling Alice into a hug lifting her off the ground, "It's been a long time Alice."

"Yeah…" Rosalie added giving a look that could make a stone melt.

"You are looking good." Edward smiled lightly.

"So are you guys." Alice replied.

"So…" Emmett looked to me, "How do you guys know each other?"

I tried to answer but the words wouldn't come out,

"What is she a mute…deaf?" Rosalie muttered.

"Rose be nice." Alice chided, "And we are neighbors."

I felt like a child having an adult have to speak for me to civilized people. I might as well be wearing a sticker that said weirdo. Alice sensing my distress patted my knee under the table. I stopped listening after that for a few minutes as they continued to reminisce.

I let my elbows balance on the table running my hands through my hair. Why did I ever think I would be good at this? I could feel Emmett's eyes on me wondering what was wrong with me. So I sat silently picking up on pieces of conversation.

A beeping broke the conversation as Edward pulled a Black beeper from his pocket. "Sorry guys I'm on call." He reached over the chair grabbing his coat as he spoke. "It was good seeing you again Alice we should do this again." His words were hurried.

"Yeah," Rosalie tagged on, "We should get going to we only have the babysitter for a few hours."

I sat quietly as hugs were exchanged and Emmett left with a wave and a 'nice to meet you'.

"So how was that?" Alice asked me.

"Ugh…At least im still here." I wanted to say that in the end it seemed like they wanted to leave as much as I did but Alice looked dejected enough so I just let it go.

"Yeah I thought you might have just got up and left."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"It was hard."

"How?"

"I don't want to be the way I am…I understand that I'm different but I cant change it. When everyone looked at us…everything in my brain was yelling at me to leave…to go back home where it is safe."

"So why did you stay?"

"For you I guess."

Then I felt it…lips on my cheek for a split second and then all the blood in my body seemed to rush to my cheeks making them incredibly hot. I rubbed the spot she kissed feeling the heat.

She moved to my ear whispering low, "Can I let you in on a secret…I'm not worth staying for."

I didn't know what that meant and I didn't ask.

We walked back home in silence it wasn't to long of a walk. Reaching the always broken door. My apartment was first as I fished the keys out my pocket Alice stood leaning against the pale beige walls.

I got the key opening the door wondering if I should invite her in.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

I closed the door taking a quick look down the empty hall.

"When are you leaving?" I asked

"Soon…Do you like me?"

I took a dry gulp of air wondering what she meant and if I did like her…I mean she was pretty and like the forth girl I could ever talk to. The first being my mother the second my friend from pre school and the third Mrs. Cullen.

I just nodded 'Yes'.

I moved to the kitchen filling the coffee pot with water.

"Why do you like me? Because I talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't seem like a very good reason."

"I think you are pretty."

"You know how I feel about pretty."

"Okay I think you are perfect."

Alice let out a deep laugh that lasted a full minute, "I am far from perfect."

"It's just a word."

Alice paced running a hand through her short spikes, "Yeah just a word."

"Are you alright?" Her manic gaze never resting as she collapsed on the couch.

"I think I'm really far from alright Bella…and I have been for a long time."

I didn't know what to do. I had never in my life comforted someone and I felt even less comfort from people trying to comfort me…most of the time I just wanted to be alone and that helped.

"Maybe you should sleep."

"Maybe I should." Alice then proceeded to put her feet up on the couch curling into a ball.

I hadn't meant here I meant in a bed her bed.

"Alice…Alice." I whispered tiptoeing over to her.

She was out cold and I took the time to really look at her. I noticed the reddish purple rings around her eyes. So I let her sleep…moving back to my desk I watched over her as I finished my work.

Alice stirred awake in the late evening…slowly she opened her eyes looking around perplexed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Like four hours." I answered continuing to type.

"Sorry I didn't mean to I was just really tired."

"It's fine."

"You have a really comfy couch."

Now I knew that was a lie. Alice stretched her hands above her head yawning as she did.

"I'm starving."

"I ordered pizza if you want to stay."

"Is Bella…sorry I don't know your last name."

"Swan."

"Is Bella swan asking me to stay?"

"Only if you want food Alice…Cullen?" I shot a questioning glance.

She seemed to take a moment, "Sure." She shrugged.

A shrug seemed an odd gesture to put to your name. A name was one of the most definite things in life…if you knew one true thing about yourself you knew your name.

Xxx

Landlord pov.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this place now?" I questioned to the lifeless body laying in the bed.

I didn't expect an answer as I dialed emergency services to come and figure this one out…thou it wouldn't take a rocket scientist. Young girl…empty pill bottle. The pang of hurt came from looking at her beautiful face…someone somewhere would miss her.

"What happened to you kid?"

First the old brawd and now her people are gonna thing it's the bates motel I'm running.

Apov

"You Alice Brandon?"

I turned to the sound of my name. I was met by an overweight man in a grease soaked tank top that I suspected used to be white but was now an off yellow colour.

"Yes that's me."

"Okay well let me show you the place." He talked in a heavy Italian American accent.

"It's furnished right because I don't have any stuff." I asked as we walked down the dimly lit corridor. His keys jangled like a bell as he walked there must have been a hundred different keys on that hoop.

"Yeah it's got plenty of stuff, I'm still clearing out stuff from the last lady that lived there nice old brawd…died about six months ago. I got to warn you if you take the apartment there's a girl about your age lives across the hall. She's got a few screws loose if you know what I mean. Not dangerous at all don't get me wrong…she knocks at the door and calls the woman's name then leaves the food. I get complaints all the time but her dads a cop and pays me good money so I just let it slide. Its funny she even thinks she has a job…all she does all day is sits at a computer and re writes books and papers over and over. Nutso right." He chuckled his huge belly jiggling.

He stopped at the old red door as he easily found the one key amongst the hundred others. He budged the door open with his shoulder. Letting out a waft of stale air. "So take a look."

I stepped inside knowing it didn't really matter…I wouldn't be here very long, "I'll take it." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Great just let me get the paperwork."

Bpov

Again I had made to much. I wrapped on the door again and again.

"Alice…Alice."

I left the foil container on the ground…hurrying back home where I would stay.

Bad friends/influences

It wouldn't be until later in my life that I would realize what bad friends we were but at sixteen living in a small town I couldn't have cared less. I don't regret my choices they taught me a lot. I could never regret being Emmett McCarthy's friend not now. He was like second hand smoke I couldn't really see the damage until it was done but we had to make our own fun in this town and being the boringly average teen I was lost at what to do. I mean being the chief of police's kid was like a wearing a 'shiny happy people' t-shirt 24-7. People expected me to abide the law and study on Saturday nights. So when Emmett McCarthy moved here the town and especially the school was a twitter with gossip. No joke people actually tweeted about it.

I instantly felt sad for the boy that no one actually knew. I had gone through this last year when I moved here. It makes me wonder what they said about me before my arrival. Before I even said hi to Emmett that cold wet day over ten months ago. I knew that he was seventeen his mom and dad were divorced and his dad worked in the city and that he injured his knee playing for his old team so it put him out for the season. That rumor was the reason why people thought they were moving here to get away.

Emmett is one of the most fearless people I have ever met. I think that's why I was so attracted to him. Not really in a romantic sense even thou he is extremely handsome. Just his presence when we were together it was never boring I think I became addicted to it like a high there would always be this rush of adrenalin or a buzz. I don't know what to call it all I know is that I couldn't get enough. We made the perfect team of sorts like partners in crime. I was the quite one but more of the brains and the forethought and Emmett is the muscles and the perpetrator or as he puts it 'you're the thinker and I'm the talker."

So as we sat in my kitchen on a Thursday evening during vacation I was helping Emmett with some math homework he had to do for summer school. I just think its ironic they even have a 'summer' in forks. I couldn't help but wonder when Emmett would give in because he always did and I would always let him. I knew it would be soon as he glanced at the clock and furrowed his brow pressing the eraser of his pencil hard into his skin as if he was trying to rid himself of wrinkles.

"That's it!" Emmett threw the pencil at the window. "Why do I even need math? Look at this." He held up the textbook so I could see the question with the triangle. "Find X…find X its right bloody there." He pointed to the triangle with such force it almost dented the page.

I agreed with him math is useless and boring. "Well what do you want to do?" I asked Hoping he had some better ideas.

Emmett's phone rang cutting off his answer. He looked at the phone rolled his eyes and put it away again which I knew was the signal for some girl I slept with just called me.

"Who was it this time?"

"Jessica…I don't know why she just doesn't get that I don't want her." Emmett whined.

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin in wonder. "Maybe cause you slept with her?" I gave the obvious answer.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I suddenly have feelings for her and now want to show up at her door and go for walks on the beach."

"Well just tell her that." I conceded. I had seen more than one girl crying because of Emmett's love of the single life but he never promised them anything so they knew what they were getting.

"I have but everyday it's do you want to go to the movies or blah…blah…blah. Man I really have to start a screening process for needy chicks."

I laughed at the idea of Emmett with a clipboard interviewing girls before he got with them.

Maybe Jessica just needed something for her misplaced love, "buy her a puppy."

"Ha she'd probably name it after me and think of it like our child."

I could actually see that happening. "Yeah your right bad idea. So what do you want to do Charlie won't be home till late so you don't have to worry."

Charlie recently banned Emmett from the house for two weeks because we may have accidentally broken the shower and ruined like five towels. In my defensive Emmett is freakishly strong and I slipped when I was trying to dye his hair black.

"I don't know why your dad hates me so much." Emmett said as more of a statement than a question. "I have the jeep and there some cool off road paths I wanted to check out." He jutted his thumb towards the door.

"Yeah sure' I spoke and left my books at the table and moved towards the door. I wondered if Emmett had brought his bike with him just incase he thought we would do this. "Do you have your bike in the jeep."

"No."

Of course not what was I thinking, at least we had mine but Emmett was a bit of a hog.

"We can just take yours," Emmett pointed out.

I nodded in agreement as Emmett moved over to the abandoned bike in the yard and started rolling it towards the back of the jeep. I jumped in the passenger sides and busied myself with the damn off road harness that has about fifty clips on it. The jeep bounced with the weight of Emmett's body as he placed himself in the drivers seat.

"Here let me help or we'll be here all day."

I knew he was right so I just huffed as he leaned over me and started buckling me in like a child. I really should learn how to do this. Emmett smiled flashing his twin dimples as he made it look easy. He rubbed my arm comfortingly as I crossed them and he busied himself with his own.

We drove in silence for about twenty minutes the only noise was the dull roar of the radio. One of the things I loved about Emmett was the silences where I would usually be worried about keeping up conversation Emmett was easy to be with if he had a thought he said it and if he didn't he was quiet it was that simple. I looked up at the sky and it was it's usual dark grey tinge. Which meant it would probably be raining soon. The jeep made a violent jerk as Emmett made a hard left into the woods.

"What the hell Em?" I stuttered shaking out the foggy thoughts.

"Sorry I almost missed it, it's so small," he said apologetically.

All I could think was that's what she said and I had the overwhelming need to say the words. "That's what she said." Emmett glanced at me then hit the steering wheel with his palm letting out a deep guttural laugh and I just snickered at his reaction he was so easy to make laugh because I knew I wasn't funny. I was so preoccupied with laughing I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped.

"This is where the trail ends." Emmett opened the door to the jeep.

As I exited the jeep my eyes were immediately attracted to the giant white house. I had no idea such a house existed in forks. It had a classic look about it like it had been here forever as moss and ivy had started to climb the walls as if the woods were claiming the land back but there were modern touches like a new porch and large windows that don't look more than a few months old as they reflected the color of the trees like a mirror.

"Emmett are you sure we should be here it's someone's house." I asked a little afraid the owners could show up at any minute.

"It's fine no one lives here, there are no cars see." Emmett shouted as he grabbed the motorbike from the back of the jeep like it weighed nothing.

A loud pop echoed through the woods as Emmett started up the bike and began to ride it around the large front yard. I gravitated toward the house standing on the porch step like I was preparing to knock on the door. I moved over to the large window cupping my hands around my eyes in an effort to see inside. The place looked like it was filled with white sheets. They covered almost every surface.

"Bells! Bells!" Emmett's voice roared.

I looked for him but he was nowhere in sight I started to jog slightly toward the direction his voice came from. I rounded the side of the house and found him in the back yard idly sitting on the bike as it rumbled beneath him. 

"You just missed it I totally just cleared that ditch." He pointed to the mound of dirt that was next to a large ditch.

"No you did not." I baited him wanting to see this jump for myself.

"Fine I'll do it again! Get your phone out this time I want it on video," Emmett demanded.

"Yeah this will be a great video for me to watch when you fall on your ass."

"I know you love thinking about my ass but this is not the time." Emmett winked and I rolled my eyes. "Right are you ready for the awesomeness."

"Ohh…I'm so ready," I laughed.

Emmett lined himself up rolling back to give himself more of a run up and I got My phone ready on video camera to catch the action. This is so much more exciting than homework. Emmett tightened the strap on his helmet then gave me a thumb's up. I got into position so I could get his run up then jump but he would have to stop fast so he didn't slam into the house. I hope he knew this…he should he said he'd already done it.

I panned the camera as Emmett accelerated quickly through the yard mud flying up behind the tires. He hit the mud ramp to fast and he cleared the ditch easily but that wasn't what I was worried about. I covered my face with my arms as I saw the bike careered into the window. I didn't see the window shatter but I heard it the high pitch crack then hundreds of little crackles as each piece fell to the floor and time seemed to slow as my brain ran through what to do. I didn't know? But that didn't stop my feet moving toward the house.

"Emmett! Emmett!" I prayed he wasn't hurt.

There was a long silence that seemed tripled in my mind before I hear him. "I'm okay," Emmett said weakly. I climbed up onto the window ledge being careful of the glass that seemed to be everywhere each piece sparkled dimly in the low evening twilight. I climbed through the broken window and Emmett was sitting on the floor. I rushed over to him and took his face in my hands looking him over.

"Are you okay?" I asked breathlessly. "Christ Em you scared the shit out of me there." I moved my hands from his face and gave him a punch in the arm for scaring me so bad.

"Yeah I'm good." He bounced up from the floor dusting off his arms. "Did you get all that? It was fucking epic." His eyes shot wide with a mix of excitement and adrenaline whilst I was still in shock.

"Yeah I got it." I tossed him the phone as I turned my attention to the bike that was now underneath a piano. A fucking piano, who has a grand piano in their house? It looked like the bike took out one of the legs and the piano had just collapsed on top. I grabbed the front wheel of the bike and tried in vain to pull it from under the piano.

"Emmett a little hand here please," I grunted.

"Oh…sure bells."

Emmett took a hold of the bike as did I and we both pulled and I could hear Emmett groan but the bike didn't even budge the piano must weight like a fuck ton. He gave up quickly realizing it was useless but I couldn't give up so easily it was my bike it's like practically spray-painting my name and address at the scene of a crime.

"It really opens the place up don't you think?" I turned to see Emmett gesture to the massive whole in the side of the house.

"This isn't funny Emmett look around you, we are in deep shit." I gave up on trying to move the bike as reality slowly came back to me. "When these people show up and find a motorcycle in their house there going to call the cops and when my _dad_ shows up. Which he will don't you think he's going to recognize that the fucking bike belongs to me? Huh didn't you think of that? Or were you to busy admiring the fucking ambiance " My face was red with anger as I pointed to the bike feeling my blood boil at Emmett's stupidity.

"Uh…okay I've got an idea, my dad has a winch on his truck. I'll just come and get it tomorrow before my dad goes to work." Emmett looked at me with his big brown doe eyes and I felt bad for going off at him, but this is serious.

I took a few deep breaths and I felt a little better now that we had a plan but what about the house were we just going to leave and pretend it didn't happen. Did I have a choice? They could probably afford a new window and once we get the bike out I'll make a call so my dad finds the house. It was an accident Emmett didn't mean to do it.

"Okay but come get me before you do."

Emmett dropped me off at home and gave me a hug telling me that everything would be okay. I think he could tell how internally freaked out I am. I just can't stop this bad feeling coursing through my body maybe I should just call my Charlie and confess maybe he will go easy on me. I couldn't eat or think I just sat in front of the T.V waiting for Charlie to walk through the door and say 'hey bud' and hang up his gun belt like usual.

When he was twenty minutes later than usual I felt my heart begin to race. Then twenty minutes turned into an hour and I felt like hiding under my covers until he came home. I heard a car door slam then the sound of boots at the door and I kept my eyes glued to the T.V. Come on say it say it.

He walked in and I could hear him shuffling around behind me. He moved to stand in front of the TV and I couldn't look him in the face.

"Before I start do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?" He spoke in an eerily calm manner and I just knew that he knew.

'I…I'

"What were you thinking? What am I even saying of course you weren't even thinking if you were you wouldn't have done something so stupid and irresponsible. Do you have any idea how much damaged you've caused? You've done some stupid stuff recently but this goes well beyond that Isabella. I thought you were smart, a good kid. " He began to yell.

I cant believe he used my full name he must be pissed," I'm sorry it was an accident.' I pleaded.

"Was this that boys idea? I swear since you two met its been nothing but trouble. Tell me it was him and not you and I'll go get him right now!"

"No… No it was me" I defended "He wasn't even there it was just a stupid accident."

"Really…do you think I'm that stupid Bella really? Do you think I don't know that you have him here when I'm at work but that didn't bother me much because I thought you were smart I thought I could trust you!" Charlie began to raise his voice and I still couldn't face him. Each word felt like a stab in the heart.

"I swear he wasn't there," I lied I don't know why I just had to stick to the lie or I knew it would be worse plus Emmett would do the same for me.

"Fine if that's how you want to play it. Your just lucky that the Cullen's are nice people and old friends of mine so they agreed not to press charges but believe me you are going to repay the Cullen family even if it takes you forever!" He took a few breaths and began to talk slow and tired. "I thought I raised you better than this Bella I'm so disappointed…your grounded until further notice there's a month of summer vacation left and you'll be spending right here until I decide other wise."

I didn't even try to argue I think I got off pretty good. I sort of wanted to ask about my bike but when I looked up at Charlie's face and a look of disappointment and anger looked back I just slinked away to my room.

"And another thing you'll be lucky if I don't call your mother and tell her about this."

Please like she would even care.

Xxx

"Get up." A familiar voice sounded in my dreams.

"Bella get up now."

"Five more minutes." I whined waving my hand out of the covers so he would quit nudging me.

"Now!" he used his cop voice and bolt of fear ran through me as I shot up.

"I'm up…I'm up." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It blinked six that couldn't be right. There's a six in the morning now? When did that happen?

"Get dressed and down stairs in twenty minutes." There was no empathy in his voice and I knew he saw still pissed so I didn't argue.

When I got dressed and headed down the stairs I stopped at the last step to see where Charlie was first. He was at the kitchen table like usual drinking coffee with the newspaper laid out in front of him and I just wondered what he had planned up his sleeve. I poured a bowl of cereal and some orange juice and sat silently at the table.

"You're going to go back to the Cullen house today to help clean up and everyday after that until I say otherwise got it."

What? What was I slave labor! I'm sure the stupid Cullen's could afford someone to put in a new fucking window. God it wasn't even me that broke it in the first place. I'm so going to make Emmett pay for this one making me spend my days helping some old bat clean her ornaments. Probably have to listen to her drown on for hours about what a stupid kid I am. I'm fucking sixteen I can't go to jail why didn't they just press charges at least then all I have to do is show up at some hearing. "But…"

"No buts Isabella your lucky you don't have a criminal record after that stunt. Do you know how much that would ruin your chance of getting into a good college, do you?"

I don't care about going to college. "Fine…Whatever."

"Now I know you know where the house is so go right there and you can leave when Esme says so. I will be calling her to see how it's going so don't think you can get out of it." He waved one finger at me.

Charlie watched as I got in my truck and headed towards the Cullen house before he got in his cruiser. I tried to remember the route as best as I could after I crossed the bridge I looked for a turn off in the trees. Once I found it my heart started to pound with nerves. I had no idea what this woman was like I can't imagine her being nice to me. Hell if someone did it to my house I would probably be pretty pissed so I wouldn't blame her.

I hesitated in my truck a little bit before I got up the courage to head for the door. The gravel of the driveway crunched under the weight of my steps and I stood on the first step when I was hit with a feeling of déjà vu. If yesterday I had just stopped him if I didn't bait him into trying to jump that stupid little ditch I wouldn't be here right now. I knock quickly before I lost my nerve again and stared at my shoes whilst I listened for some noise of life behind the door.

There was the rustling of footsteps before the door opened and a young caramel haired woman answered the door with a smile. As she dried her hands on a rag.

"Ah you must be Bella your dad's told me a lot about you. Please come in… come in." She waved me in.

"Uh...Are you Mrs. Cullen?" I asked confused, I thought she'd be like really old.

"Yes I am, Where you expecting someone else?" she asked amused.

"No. No." I rambled quickly. "It's just you look so young It just wasn't what I was expecting really." I tried to explain.

"Well thank you aren't you sweet. I have to say your not what I was expecting either." She turned her emerald eyes not following me up and down. Maybe she was expecting more of a rebel without a cause look.

"I haven't earned my leather jacket wearing rebel status yet."

"That's funny." She began walking through the house as I followed like a lost puppy. "That sense of humor must come in handy."

I stopped to take in her words what the hell did that mean? "What does that mean?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking your humor must be a good defense mechanism."

Okay now I was totally confused. "Defense from what?" I enquired curiously.

"You tell me." She asked smiling as we reached the scene of yesterday's crime or incident whatever.

I just looked at her curiously she seemed to upbeat to be living in this hole of a town. Maybe she was a psychiatrist she defiantly spoke like one or maybe she just took a few classes and decided to psycho analyze everyone like my mom I mean one class and she thought she was Freud or something.

"My dad said I have to do what you say so just tell me what to do and I'll do it." I asked already bored. I noticed there was no glass and the space had been covered with a sheet also my bike was missing I wonder where it is?" I thought its probably wrong to say 'hey your house is wrecked just wondering where my bike is?" nah I probably shouldn't say that.

"Well I have someone coming tomorrow to fix the piano and the window so for now you can help me get the house ready. I need you to take the sheets off all the furniture and fold them up. I'll get the boxes to put them in."

I trudged slowly back into the living room and started taking the sheets of the couch and the T.V and the side tables and balled them up in my hands then put them all on the carpet in the middle of the living room.

"That's not how you fold, I'd hate to see what your laundry looks like." Mrs. Cullen laughed as she placed the boxes on the floor.

"Sorry."

"It's okay they are a bit hard to fold by yourself, here grab those ends." She grabbed one side and I grabbed the others and followed her actions.

"Why is everything covered in sheets anyway?" I asked curiously.

"It keeps the dust off the furniture." She put simply.

"Yeah but why not take the furniture with you when you moved rather than leave it here." The only reason I could think was that they were rich and maybe had other furnished houses. So they wouldn't have to bother.

"Well we've been living in south America the last year, my husband Carlisle was working with a charity organization helping children in need of medical attention. It really was an amazing experience I even got to help a little bit too not with the medical stuff of course but helping lots of other people."

I was shocked at that and I felt even worse about wrecking their house to know that they were just getting back from years of charity work. Then I realized I haven't even apologized for what I did…well what I witnessed but It was kind of my fault as well. "Mrs. Cullen I…eh it's just I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. It really was an accident and I wasn't thinking at the time but I don't want to ruin an apology with an excuse so I'm just sorry." I hope she could see that I meant it.

She looked at me and for the first time she looked like a mom as she sighed, "I forgive you. We are only young and stupid once might as well make the most of it." She gave an awkward laugh. "And call me Esme your making me feel old."

Ha and the name Esme doesn't. I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders as she seemed to truly forgive me and for once I laughed along with her.

"It's Edward that your gonna have to apologize to. He loved that piano and he doesn't forgive easily he's rather stubborn always has been even as a child." Esme looked off as if recalling a funny memory.

"Edward?" I questioned because she looked to young to have kids and I didn't see anybody else here.

"My son." she pointed to a picture I hadn't even noticed of her and a tall handsome blond man with four kids about my age. How could she have that many kids my age that seemed impossible as I tried to do the math.

"They are all adopted incase that look on your face is wonder, or you need to use the bathroom in that case it's the second door on the left."

I huffed a laugh as I continued to glance at the picture. Two of the kids looked remarkably like the older guy car something even the girl with the long golden hair looked like she could be his sister but she didn't hold my attention for long as I noticed the girl with short jet black hair that was in a slight disarray. She was smiling and she seemed to be overjoyed at something in the photo and I wanted to know what made her so happy. "How old are they now?"

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins they're both seventeen." She noted pointing to the two blonds in the photo so I could match the faces to the names.

So that meant the other boy was Edward but what about the girl. "And her."

"That's Alice well she prefers Alice that's her middle name her first name is Mary but she hates it for some reason." I looked at the photo thinking of both names and Alice seemed to suit her better anyway. "She and Edward are twins as well there sixteen. We adopted them both when they were six years old." Esme smiled. "It was one of the happiest days of my life. It took Alice months to trust us enough to talk to us although she says she has no memory of that happening but for a while the only person in the world she would talk to would be Edward there almost the opposite in everyway but in that way they complete each other really. When they're not fighting like cat and dog."

I sat on the couch as Esme continued to tell me little bits and pieces about her family. They all seemed so amazing and so selfless. Like Jasper saving a woman from getting attacked by some guerrilla officers or Edward teaching piano to under privileged kids. She seemed to have stories for days and each was more exciting than the last but I couldn't help wonder why they weren't here.

"Why aren't they here with you?"

"They're coming they should get here on Monday, Carlisle had some last minute things to do and the kids wanted the extra time to say goodbye to their friends. I came back early because our most of our stuff was shipped and someone needed to be here for it. They should be here pretty soon." Esme looked at her watch and to the door but I didn't hear any van yet.

Esme offered me a drink and when she went into the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to a man in a brown uniform chewing hard on the gum in his mouth. "Where do you want all the boxes?" He asked.

I had no idea so I just pointed inside the house and he and another guy started to bring them in on a trolley type thing. When Esme came back with a glass of lemonade there was about thirty boxes pilled in the living room but they weren't finished yet about another thirty were put on the porch, as there was no more room.

Esme signed for the boxes as I took large gulps of the lemonade as I forgot how thirsty I was.

"Can you take these boxes to the rooms marked on them Alice and Edward are on the top floor Edward on the left Alice on the right. Rose and Jasper are on the second floor Jasper on the right Rose on the left. I'll start unpacking some of the kitchen stuff and I'll get mine and Carlisle's so don't worry about that."

I looked at the boxes with wide eyes wondering where to begin. I started with the boxes outside. Which seemed the smart thing to do with the high probability of rain.

After twenty minutes of walking up and down the stairs I collapsed on the couch and I felt tingles run up my legs. "There has to be an easier way." I thought aloud as I looked at the boxes. I wiped of the beads of sweat from my forehead and took off my sweater that had started to cling as I grabbed another box marked Jasper on the side. I noticed that the ones marked Jazz or Jasper seemed to be the heaviest for some reason. When I got to jaspers room I took a little rest on his bed. His room was defiantly simplistic that or he took all his crap to South America and that's why these boxes were so damn heavy. I wanted to take a look in the box when I noticed it wasn't completely closed. I peeked inside and tore the box edge a little to reveal books…books that's what I was lugging up a flight of stairs. I read the title of the one I could see it was 'Ulysses S. Grant and the American Civil War.' Okay not just books boring books to be precise. As I tried to put the book back the box fell and made a loud crash on the floor.

"Bella everything okay up there!" Esme yelled.

"Yeah it's fine I just…tripped but I'm good." I yelled back quickly fixing the box putting it under one of the others. I jogged quickly back down the stairs giving Esme a smile as she raised her eyebrow at me then turned back towards the kitchen.

As I began taking the last of the boxes I noticed that they all seemed to be labeled Alice but I didn't mind cause they were mostly light. Setting the last box down on the floor I took a seat on the couch in the room, man I would love to have a couch in my room this is so cool. The room was pretty big but cold not in the temperature sense but in the mood like the first time I walked into my old room at Charlie's place you could sense that no one had laid a foot in it for quite some time. I walked around the room brushing my fingers over the desk that looked rather worn out and was stained with a hundred little shades of paint. One of the more interesting things seemed to be the maps she had in back frames that contrasted with the golden yellow paint. I had never seen anyone frame maps before. They looked pretty old some of them had small holes and were badly worn from folding and re-folding. I spotted her music in an IKEA looking shelving unit. I noticed we had a lot of the same taste in music which was cool because I always thought I had good taste but found it hard to find others that enjoyed indie or classic rock in this town. Emmett wasn't bad but his love of rap was too much to handle some times.

I suddenly felt like I was intruding as I mindlessly picked up a photo of Alice and Edward taken outside this house. These two will defiantly attract some attention at forks high I thought and at that thought I felt a little weird. I don't know why but I had the feeling that I didn't want them to go to school, which is completely stupid. I looked at my phone for the time and realized it was almost dinnertime I was probably just hungry it's been ages since I'd had something to eat.

I looked at the photo one more time before I closed the door to Alice's room and headed back down to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, thank you for all the hard work today. Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked me like I was an old friend and not the delinquent that ruined her nice home.

"No thank you Esme, I was wondering if there was anything else you needed me to do?"

"No that's enough for today but see you I'll tomorrow."

I had come to like Esme over today she was a nice person but that didn't mean I wanted to be here at the crack of dawn everyday. "About that…it's not that I don't want to help you out after everything but what if I was to come over say ten ish." I wavered my hand and smiled.

"Ha that's funny Bella, See you tomorrow." She began to usher me towards the front door handing me my sweater.

I take that as a 'no' then I thought. I knew it was a long shot but I had to ask.

When I got home Charlie was already their sitting on the couch watching the game with a pizza box and a few cans of beer. I grabbed a slice and collapsed in the armchair. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until my butt hit the chair.

"Tired bud?" Charlie questioned taking a sip of beer. I could only groan in response, as I had no energy for words.

"Esme told me you worked hard. I'm glad,"

I was glad too that he was at least speaking to me normally again. I yawned and headed to my room to sleep on my comfy bed. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I put it to my ear my hello muffled by the sheets in my mouth as I lay face down in the bed.

"Dude I've been trying to call you all day. What the hell man? I went to your place and you weren't there so I went to get the bike and there was a car so I left. I'm sorry Bella you have to believe me."

"I know Em." I turned to my side before I could speak.

"So how did your dad take it?"

"How do you think he took it? He almost disowned me right there and now I have to spend the rest of the summer and god knows how ever long after that helping Mrs. Cullen as some sort of punishment and I'm grounded. So yeah my day has been apple pie. What about you?"

"Not as good as yours," he chuckled "You know just school shit but just a week left."

"Yeah then three weeks till real school starts." I reminded him harshly.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

"You so owe me for this one man. It's boring and tiring I think I'm going to pass out soon."

"But hey didn't you owe me from that last dare that went wrong." Emmett questioned and I laughed.

"I don't know you were the one dumb enough to eat monopoly houses." I argued

"Yeah but you dared me and you have to do a dare plus it did not feel nice having to go to the hospital to get it taken out plus I got grounded and my dad still asks me if I'm 'going to be trading up to hotels anytime soon."

"Yeah but you just got grounded for a week and you got to stay in your room playing call of duty online while I brought you mountain dew and Doritos. Huh where's my Doritos?" I pressed him and I think it was for the best that we had stopped playing truth or dare. I still don't think that Angela has really forgiven me for hitting on Ben. Even though I told her Emmett made me do it. I still felt bad about that one.

"Okay so I owe you one geez…" he huffed again and there was the sound of movement. "I guess we won't be able to hang out for a while then." I could practically see the pout on Emmett's face and it made me smile. I don't know why he wanted to hang out with me half the time anyway. I'm sure he could have guy friends if he wanted but he didn't. Although he was pretty popular at school and everyone liked him.

"Sorry Em you're gonna have to find someone else to play with." I said trying to end the conversation before I fell asleep on the phone.

He sighed and wined a little bit like he usually did but I knew he would get over it the second he was off the phone. "I could never replace you Bells, you know that."

"Right Emmett, talk to you later bye."

Xxx

Monday rolled around before I knew it and I had started a little pattern of getting up, going to Esme's going home and passing out. Today she had me fixing the back yard that was more messed up than I originally thought the tires of my bike cut right through the grass which I had to re seed yesterday and now I was filling in the ditch which Esme informed me will become her new rose garden yippee.

It was an unusually sunny day in forks as took off my shirt so I was just in a lighter fitted t-shirt and I grabbed a bottle of water from my backpack. I had learned to bring some essentials with me when working most of them belonged to Charlie things like a extra shirt and gloves for garden work and a hammer and screwdriver because they didn't seem to own one. Which still baffles me to this day. I kind of enjoyed the work I wouldn't tell Charlie that because then it would stop being a punishment so I still moaned about it to him but I liked working with my hands and Esme always seemed to be really appreciative of everything. I guess it was just nice to feel useful.

"Bella I just made some cookies if you want some." Esme yelled from inside the house.

Cookies awesome! I raced into the house. I had learned in the last few days never to turn down Esme's food because it is the best in the world.

She rested the plate on the Island in the kitchen and I inhaled one then another. "Oatmeal raisin is my favorite. How did you know?" I questioned accidentally spraying crumbs over the counter top.

"Don't eat them all," She swatted at my hand as I reached for another. "I made them for Alice there her favorite too."

I was about to ask something but I forgot what as I looked at Esme and she had her arms crossed with a stern look on her face as she stared at me then the floor. I followed her gaze still high on cookie bliss to notice the muddy shoe prints I had unconsciously tracked through the house.

I swallowed the last of the cookie. "Oops…sorry there was cookies I wasn't thinking clearly. I have a problem…I'm working on it, my baked goods anonymous club only meets once a week." I raised my hands in a 'what am I to do gesture.'

"Just be more careful next time, Carlisle and the kids are going to be home any minute and I want the place looking nice."

I looked at the table, as the guilt was still fresh in my mind now that I knew Esme and I felt I knew her family I just felt worse about what had happened. The window was replaced and the piano was away. There was just this giant whole in the room where you could tell something was missing.

Esme buzzed about the kitchen looking excited, I had never seen her like this it was kind of funny she looked like she would burst with energy at any moment and I could tell she must be really missing her family.

"Do you think they will like me…I mean be alright with me?" I asked a little nervous at finally meeting them in the flesh. Why should I care if they like me? I didn't need their approval.

"I'm sure they'll love you, you just have to give them a chance to get to know you." Esme gave me a motherly squeeze.

"I should get back to work," I rambled heading back outside.

"Okay honey I'll clean up in here and remember no shoes in the house next time." She pleaded with me.

I got back to shoveling dirt when I heard a car pull up and the door slam shut. I tried to keep my eyes on the ground but I felt like I was listening to intently for it to be an accident.

"Esme"

"Mom" voices yelled.

I dug into the dirt again filling up the ditch slowly. My hands rubbed against the wooden handle becoming dry and sore.

I looked into the house to see the boy with shaggy copper hair bound into the room where the piano used to be. "My piano…" He moaned obviously annoyed.

I closed my eyes cringing slightly as I moved my eyes back to the dirt hoping he didn't notice me.

I felt eyes burning into the back of my skull and I knew it must have been him. I got the overwhelming need to turn around but I fought it hard continuously shoveling as if I was digging my own grave.


End file.
